Défi le passé, combat le futur
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: Je reprend cette histoire. Je m'excuse pour les fautes ou les lettre manquante mais vraiment ... C'est que cette histoire vaut la peine qu'elle soit continuer ? C'est juste une fille qui a vécu ce qu'elle a vécu et qui continu de vivre ... Une fille entourée et tourmentée par des démons , des rêves et des souvenirs. Qui aimerais ce genre de lecture ? Bah ...Moi par exemple...Non ?


_Mon cher Père,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous informé de mon arrivé imminente. Bien que vous m'aillez conseillé de ne pas revenir, j'ai décidé, et je l'assume, de rentrer à la Congrégation pour faire analysé mon innocence. Il ce trouve que je vous écris d'Inde, bien que nos relation n'ont et ne seront jamais comme ça devrait êtres entre un père et sa fille, j'espère vous revoir là-bas._

_Veuillez père, accepter mes sincère salutation. _

_Votre fille Ichigo Cross_

Je vérifiai une dernière fois ma lettre et la postai dans la boite. Je suis maudite mentir a mon père pour lui faire la surprise de sa vie. Yuka je vais te tuer ! Je me trouve a Londres et cette abrutie me dit d'écrire une lettre comme quoi je suis en Inde (ce qui n'est jamais arriver) pour le fun. Je regardai autour de moi, un petit marché, une bibliothèque, des ruelles sombres et une impasse. Parfait ! Je pourrais contacter Yuka de là-bas. Je me dirigeai vers l'impasse. Sombre et parce qu'invisible. Je sortis mon golem et me connectai sur celui de mon amie.

-Ohayo ! Fraisi-chan ! Me salua Yuka.

- Blacie, tu sais que je déteste se surnom.

- Oh tu ne vas pas faire la tête ? Bon tu es où ?

- Dans un petit quartier de Londres. Dis moi si il y a des Akuma.

- Bah... Laisse moi réfléchir... Il y a beaucoup de monde ? Demanda t-elle

- C'est le jour du marché et il y a quelque ados se promenant. Répondis-je en regardant la place du marché.

- Il doit y avoir environ et ce n'est qu'une approximation. Une dizaine d'Akuma de niveau 1 et 2 de Niveau 2

- J'y crois pas et tu dis ça sur un ton enjoué ! Criai-je

- Gomen mais moi je suis un peu à La Congré donc baisse d'un ton. Me supplia-elle.

Je me déconnecta et partis à la chasse au Akumas. Vraiment, je déteste cette fille. Je me fondis dans la foule, une jeune femme avec un mini jupe à cette époque c'est suspect. Je sortis de mon sac une grande cape noire. Je mis la capuche et accélérai le pas. Je les ai sentis. 3 Akuma de niveau 1 et 1 de niveau 2 me suivaient depuis que je suis sorti de l'impasse. Avec tout ce monde, il m'est impossible d'utilisé Kokoro encore moi mes cartes. Kokoro est mon innocence principale, c'est une épée qui peut s'agrandir mais qui ne change pas de poids. Mes cartes sont un jeu de poker basique mais quand j'entre en résonance avec elles et peuvent crées de dangereux sortilèges. J'attirai les Akumas dans une ruelle et sortis mes cartes.

1er sort _arrestation du démon, 10 de cœur !_

Un fil vert sortie de la carte et enveloppa les Akumas

11ème sort _l'épée qui détruiras le démon reine et roi de cœur !_

La famille de cœur sortit de ma poche pour former une épée avec qui je tranchai les Akumas mais avant de disparaître l'Akuma de niveau 2 articula une phrase

« Veuillez excuser ma défaite messire Noé. Marmonna t-il »

Argh ! Des Noés ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je contactai Yuka au plus vite, je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui.

- Yuka c'est une urgence ! Vérifies si il y a des Noés dans le coin !

- … Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible...

Merde ! Faut que cela arrive maintenant. Je me mis en garde et attendis l'attaque mais rien. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment comme si la moindre minute passer était une torture. Soudain je ressentis deux présences similaire l'une de l'autre. Deux, pareil, un seul. Les Jasdebi, Debitto et Jasdero. Noé du lien, étant jumeau c'est l'exemple parfait pour illustrer leur pouvoir.

- Tiens, tiens. Un exorciste ici. Hi

- Mais non Jasdero, c'est Une exorciste. Le corrigea le deuxième.

- K'so, vraiment je suis tombé mal aujourd'hui.

Cette fois ci je dois me battre avec Kokoro, c'est le seul moyen de gagner. Je dégainai mon épée et activai l'innocence. Je la rétrécie afin de l'avoir comme un couteau dans ma main. Mais je n'eus le temps d'attaquer car l'un des ombres me tira dessus.

- Boum : Bleu !

- K'so de la glace, il manquai plus que ça. Pestai-je

Debitto tira une nouvelle fois en criant un « Boum : Rouge » et une boule de feu se précipita sur moi. Je renvoyai la boule de feu avec Kokoro sur les jumeaux. Je fermai les yeux a cause de la chaleur puis plus rien. Je levai le yeux puis regardai autour de moi. Ils avaient disparus enfin je le croyait mais une main saisi ma gorge et me plaqua sur le mur.

- Alors on fait moins la maligne très chère. Ricana Debitto

- Allez Debitto enlève sa capuche Hi.

- Fais ça et je te tue ! Le menaçais-je quand il saisit ma capuche.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et enleva ma capuche d'un geste sec et presque presser. C'est là que je vis son regard se remplir de haine. Je savais que mon père avait les ennemis partout mais de la à s'attirer des ennuis avec les Jasdebi. Il resserra sa main sur mon cou. Haine, horreur, déshonneur, colère. Tous ces sentiments émanaient de Debitto.

- Qui es tu pour Cross ? Demanda t-il haineux.

- Moi je ne suis qu'une simple exorciste.

- Ne mens pas, tu lui ressemble trop.

- Je suis son Unique fille et je vais te tuer mon cher Noé. Ricanai- je et je murmurai :

_13ème sort la disparition des 4 démons _

Une brume blanche m'enveloppa. Je disparu devant eu comme ils étaient apparu. Un silence long silence suivit ma mon apparition. Puis un bruit. J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai autour de moi. J'étais devant une tour. La Congrégation ! Youpi je suis arrivé à bon ports !Je me présentais devant le gardien des portes qui par mégarde analysa mon tatouage et commença à gueuler comme un fou

- Un Akuma ! Vite au secoure !

- Mais abrutie je suis la Fille de Cross !

- Que fait un Akuma ici ? Demanda une voix G-L-A-C-I-A-L-E

- Mais je vous dis que je suis I... L'inconnu atterri devant moi, Il était assez grand, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval haute et un regard polaire. Yuu Kanda.

- Kanda c'est toi ! M'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Que... Ichigo ?

- Oui c'est bien moi ! Dis-je avec un énorme sourire. Ça fait bien 5 ans non ?

- 7 tu veux dire ! Me reprit-il en essayant de cacher une légère rougeur. Dis tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît.

- Ah ! Gomen !Je le lâchais.

Il me regarda et un microscopique sourire apparut sur son visage. Il me fit signe d'entrer dans la tour. En entrant je remarquais que s'était complètement détruis. Ayant deviner ma question il m'expliqua que la Congré a été attaquer par les Noés et les Akumas. Ils déménagent dans un autre Q.G où un nouvel exorciste était arrivé il y a 3 jours.

- Yuka est arrivé ! Elle va bien ? Elle n'était pas blesser ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Mentis-je, (en faite on se connaît depuis 5 ans).

- Ah, je vois bon passe cette porte et tu atterriras dans l'arche. La porte du nouveau Q.G est juste en face Expliqua t-il

Je passais la porte et suivis ses conseils. Je trouvai rapidement la porte et l'ouvris et a se moment une tempête grise avec des natte me sauta dessus. Yuka.

- Konichiwa ! Fraisi-chan !

- Blacie... Soupirais-je.

Elle se releva et me regarda. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit mes blessures de guerre. La grise m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Après quelques minutes de séquestration (non je rigole) je sortis enfin de cet enfer. Dans ce nouveau Q.G les corbeaux étaient dans tous les couloirs, c'est mauvais si les corbeaux sont là alors _lui_ aussi. D'un coup une vision m'envahit l'esprit non pas une vision plutôt un horrible souvenir

_Flash back_

_- papa on va où il fait froid ici_

_- on va voir M. Luberrier_

_- il est gentil ? Papa il est gentil le monsieur_

_- tu verra par toi même ma chérie. Dit il en arrivant devant une porte. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, c'est derrière la porte sois courageuse._

_- Promis je serais forte et tu sera fière de moi ! Dis je d une voix pur et innocente. Tu verras papa tu aura la meilleur fille du monde_

_- ... "_

_Je parti laissant mon père seul la chose qui m' a marquer c'est ses yeux plein de regret quand j entrais dans la pièce et loin d imaginer toute les torture. Malgré toutes ces tortures qu'ils m'ont fait subir je gardais un peu d'espoirs_

_Pendant 2 ans je subis de grave expérience mais un jour un des maréchaux me sauvas de la mort c'était le Général Tiedoll mon premier mentor, le premier d'une longue liste. _

_Fin du flash back_

Je soupirai quand cette vision s'estompa dans ma mémoire. J'avais encore pleins d'horrible souvenir que me trottaient dans la tête. J'arrivai devant une grande porte, des gardes surveillaient l'entrée et des éclats de voix montaient derrière cette porte. Je reconnu une seule voix, celle de mon père. Je m'approchai de la porte et les gardes me regardèrent avec un air étonner.

- Bonjour messieurs je suis Ichigo Cross, c'est ce que le maréchal Cross est à l'intérieure ?

- Oui en effet ma chère mais tu ne peut pas entré. Déclara une voix, que je ne sais comment, je connaissait très bien.

- Bonjour Kohéni. Le saluais-je avec acidité.

- j'arrive pas a croire que tu ais réussi a ma semé pendant 4 ans.

- Tch (tiens je deviens comme Kandy moi) les corbeaux n'ont pas le droit de suivre mes traces et tu le sais.

- Oui mais toi tu n'avais pas le droit de venir en ces lieux sans escorte ! répliqua t-elle

Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté et je n'y vois pas l'utilité, bon d'accord je vais vous le décrire. La peste a qui je parle c'est Kohéni, un corbeau et c'est elle qui est charger de ma surveiller…Pourquoi ? Si je vous le dis il n'y aura plus de surprise. Son apparence est plutôt, comment dire stricte. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit sont lâché mais quelques mèches sont retenu par une pince sur le coté droit de son crâne. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient que froideur et dédain comme expression. Je déteste cette fille et je crois que c'est réciproque. Elle fit un signe aux gardes qui ouvrirent la porte.

Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! Elle ne veut pas que j'y entre mais elle ouvre la porte !

**Désolé pour les fautes de français mais je suis une merde dans cette matière. J'espère que c'est mieux que l'ancienne version.**

**Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des critiques une petite Review ? **


End file.
